


The Will to Live

by Cwayt



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Pro life, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwayt/pseuds/Cwayt
Summary: I always thought that Quinn’s warning to King Frederic was selfish because Arianna and Rapunzel both would've died if they hadn't been given the Magic Golden Flower.





	The Will to Live

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Quinn’s warning to King Frederic was selfish because Arianna and Rapunzel both would've died if they hadn't been given the Magic Golden Flower.

 

**The Will to Live**

 

               Arianna was playing with the blanket she was snuggled in. She liked to to hold it to her face. Sometimes it ended up in her mouth. She heard a knock on the door. “Do you need anything? Frederic asked me to check on you. He's at a meeting. I can feed you or bathe you?” A maid said. She began to feel dizzy. Her head fell back on the pillow. She began to cry for Frederic. She passed out. 

  
  


               “If you take the Magic Golden Flower you will unleash an ancient curse and reep out unimaginable consequences.” Quinn warned the King. “If this saves them, it's worth it. Arianna has been wasting away for weeks now. She hasn't been able to keep anything down. She's lost all her weight. She's hasn't been able to get out of bed. She is pale and cold. She doesn't respond to her name anymore. Please Quinn, she's just a few months away from her seventeenth birthday.” King Frederic plead. Arianna's maid rushed in. 

  
  


               “I think the Queen had a seizure. The nurses are taking care of her. She was asking you before she passed out.” The maid informed Frederic. “Is she okay?” Frederic questioned. They heard a weak crying noise from the Queen’s chamber. 

Frederic, the maid, Quinn and Greldia rushed upstairs.

  
  


              “Shh, everything's gonna be alright, Darling. Look, our friends are here.” Frederic whispered in his suffering wife's ear. The guard stationed outside the sickroom came in. He knelt down by the royal couple. “Hey, Missy. You're going to be okay.” He breathed in her ear. Greldia made clicking noises with her tongue.  Arianna giggled and reached up. Frederic picked her up. “Hey, cutie.” Quinn cooed as he stroked her hair. Arianna fussed and hid her head between her blanket and husband's chest. “She may not be at good terms with you if she overheard what you just said.” Greldia reminded her husband. “She’s so tired.” Frederic whispered as he stroked her head. “Thata good girl.”. “And by the way, I'm going to take that idea under consideration.” The king told his friend. Quinn just ignored him. The door to the sickroom opened. 

  
  


                   An asian woman with white hair wearing warrior close came in. She knelt down by the royal couple. “Adira!” Frederic explained. Arianna jumped in Frederic’s arms. “Look! Adira’s here.” He explained. Arianna cooed. “So sorry I couldn't stop my entitled brother from being a big brat.” Adria sighed. “Hey! I heard that.” Quinn announced as he turned around. “Then, how do you think Arianna feels if she heard you say that she technically deserves to die?”. 

Quinn just sighed. “Let's step outside.” Adira suggested. 

 

                      Adria and Quinn went down to castle gardens. “Beautiful Night, isn't it?” Adira asked. “Hey,” Quinn announced as he saw something moving in the tree. A baby bird hatched. “Where's your mama?”. The little bird took off. “You see how that took off? Even though there was a chance that it couldn't fly yet? It had the will to live!”

“What's that?”

“What Arianna has!”

“The Fever?”

“No, Idiot!”

“CSI?”

“No!”

“Ausburgers?”

“Nope, Dumb Dumb! The Will to Live!”

“What's that?”

“She wants to live. She's a fighter. And she won't give. She knows that she's still young. And she wants her child to live.”

Quinn smiled. “And nobody can take that away from her.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
